


I am not giving up on this ship

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [1]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Lin Manuel Miranda's 'My Shot' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 4





	I am not giving up on this ship

I am not giving up on this ship  
I am not giving up on this ship  
Hey yo I'm just like my fandom I'm young gay and shipping  
and I'm not throwing away my ship!  
Imma get an award at Hugo’s  
I probably shouldn't brag but dag I got a nice comment  
The problem is that I got a lot of ships but no content  
I gotta write in ALL CAPS just to be read,   
With every word, I drop canon!  
It's a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of fic  
I finally reached my goal.   
This fic is unimpeachable.  
Only 19, but my fans are older,   
These writing communities keep getting smaller   
I consider every ship, every headcanon  
I have learned to manage, I don't have a real couple to salvage  
But I'll read any passage.


End file.
